Regular Rangers Dino Charge
Plot After the discovery of a Forerunner Guardian at the Power Rangers Dino Charge world, the Empire invade the dimension to find the Guardian. It's up to Mordecai's Gang and Dino Charge Rangers to rescue the Gaurdian, but they ended up too late. Transcript *(This episode begins with Mordecai's Gang) *'Mordecai' Okay, gang. Ready for the next adventure? *'All': Yeah! *(Gumball and Red arrives) *'Red': Hey, guys how's it going? *'Roger Baxter': Good. *'Gumball': Where are you guys going? *'Mordecai': We're going to Power Rangers Dino Charge world. We're going to our next adventure. Like we saved you from the Dalek Emperor and Cyber-Controller with a little help from the Doctor. *'Red': Yeah. We remember. You saved us. *'Gumballl': Okay, good luck. *'Mordecai': Okay, gang. Let's go. *(Mordecai's Gang using a Dimension Transporter and transports to the Underground Lab) *'Mordecai': We're here. The underground lab. *(A live-action Dino Charge Rangers arrives) *'Tyler': Hey, guys. Let's find out. What's going on. *(Dino Charge Rangers, Mordecai, Rigby, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman notice each other) *'Tyler': Wait a minute. We know you. You're Mordecai, Rigby, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman. *'Rigby': Uh, yeah. *'Dib': You guys know each other? *'Dan Zembrovski': It's a long story. So, what's a problem? *'Kendall Morgan': Well, I've been discovered that the Empire is gonna to invade to find the Guardian. Also, Sledge (PRDC) and his crew are working for them. Can you help us to stop them? *'Randy Cunningham': Sure. We're in. Let's go kick some Empire butt. *(Meanwhile at the throne level inside the Moon's interior, a hologram of a Forerunner Guardian is seen) *'Zelok': You see my lords, one of the Guardians is buried uner the city in this dimension. (Shows the hologram of Power Rangers Dino Charge dimension) *'Barranco': Interesting. *'Jul': And the heroes. *'Argan': They seem to find the humans and been preparing an ambush against us. *'Warden Eternal': Then we might as else attack them first before they attack us, then we shall search for the Guardian. *'Zelok': Indeed. Remember, Sledge (PRDC) and his gang to join the Empire? *'Barranco': Of course. They here to join the Empire. Anyway, let's go find the Guardian. *(Back at the Power Rangers Dino Charge dimension, several Empire ships were approaching, glassing the city) *'Mordecai': Come on. We go to find the Guardian. *(The Tardis materialises in Power Rangers Dino Charge world. The Doctor opens the door) *'The Doctor': Come on. Everyone in the Tardis. The Empire are gonna find the Guardian.' *'Mordecai': Right. Let's go. *(Mordecai's Gang and Dino Charge Rangers got on the Tardis and The Tardis dematerialises.) *'Mordecai': Thanks for your help, Doctor? *'The Doctor': No problem. *'Mordecai': Can you find a location where the Guardian is. *'The Doctor': Sure thing. I'll find the Guardian's location. *'Rigby': Where is he, Doctor? *'The Doctor': Shoot, I lost it's location, but the computer saids, it should be at the bottom of the city. *(As they got to the underground, they see Empire forces, approaching to the Guardian) *'Wrench': We don't see the Guardian. *'Jul': Wrench, the Guardian hasn't been activated yet. There is still time before the heroes approach. *(The Empire forces got to a opening from the Guardian, it suddenly awakes as the area was collapsing as it rises, the gang retreat to the Tardis) *'Rigby': How could we find the Guardian. *'The Doctor': Maybe this computer to find where the Guardian is. *'Mordecai': Dude, the Guardian was already retrieved by the Empire. *'The Doctor': Then, let's go. To get the Guardian back. *'Mordecai': Right. Let's do it. *'Rigby': I don't think its a chance, the Empire awakened the Guardian, but what if there are more Forerunner Guardians. *'The Doctor': We must find more Forerunner Guardians. *'Mordecai': I don't think thats possible, Guardians are kind've dangerous. I think that these Guardians are meant to cause destruction. *(As they went back to the city, they see the city being damaged as the Guardian and several Empire ships approached to the portal and left) *'Rigby': They got away. *(At Genesis, the Guardian arrives, along with the same Empire ships with the Guardian) *'Guardian': (Screeches) *(Back with Mordecai's gang, they encountered Sledge (PRDC)'s ship along with several Empire Assault Carriers and Empire Submarine Carriers) *'Mordecai': How can we stop them? *'Rigby': Well obviously we have to do something first! *'Tyler': Perhaps we would send in our Megazords. *'Mordecai': Megazords? What does that mean? *'Koda': A giant robot. *'Mordecai': Oh. Let's do it. *(Sledge PRDC arrived) *'Sledge (PRDC)': Not so fast! *'Mordecai': Is that the Sledge (PRDC) person who joined the Empire!? *'Ivan': Yes. He was. *'Tyler': What do you want now, Sledge (PRDC)!? *'Sledge (PRDC)': Well, Tyler, I worked for the Empire. To stop you rangers and the heroes. *'Tyler': Lets fight with old school style! *'Mordecai': (Sighs) Here we go again. Let's finish this! *(Sledge PRDC and Tyler fought each other until something invisible knocked Tyler off, the figure that got visible was revealed to be warden Eternal) *'Warden Eternal': (Looks at Tyler) Do you really believe killing this new member would solve your problem!? Don't believe so. *'Sledge (PRDC)': Come on, Warden, let's go back to base. *'Warden Eternal': Right. *(Sledge PRDC and Warden Eternal walks away to base) *'Mordecai': Tyler, are you okay? *'Tyler': I'm fine. *'Dan Zembrovski': How are we gonna stop them? *(Back at Genesis) *'Jul': Surely, we would awake the other Guardians for sure. (Initiating some activations on a Forerunner Activation Console) *(The console shows a Forerunner hologram map of other each Forerunner Guardians) *'Wrench': Did you see that, there is a map thousands of Guardians. *'Jul': Very true, now we just need to activate these Guardians. *'Kallus': Great idea, Jul. *'Jul': Now then, time for the Guardians to be woke up. But first, we shall prepare the activation. *(Back with the gang) *'Mordecai': If Earth's Guardian took the Empire forces with it, I woder what it would bring them. *'Tyler': We are gonna need something on how we could find them. But like heck, we are surely doomed if they find more Guardians. *'Kendall': Finally, I manage to discover their location by now. *'Tyler': Amazing. *'Mordecai': Thank God, where did they ran off to? *'Kendall': There's a map thousands of Guardians. *'Mordecai': But what about the Empire? *'Kendall': The Empire are gonna get those Guardians. *'Mordecai': I meant if you know the Empires' location. *'Kendall': Yes. I know there location. *'Mordecai': Well, say it already. *'Kendall': Ok, they are at a Forerunner world called Genesis. *'Mordecai': Genesis? What the heck is the Genesis? *'Kendall': Genesis is a Forerunner world, artificially constructed by the Builders.3 It housed a secret gateway into the Domain and regularly produced "seed worlds" under the direction of its monitor, 031 Exuberant Witness. *'Mordecai': If that's possible, we need to get to Genesis right now. *'Tyler': Plesio Zord will do. *'Mordecai': Great idea. *(They went to one of te Megazords) *'Mordecai': My God, this Plesio Megazord kind've felt like I was on a Guardian. *'Dino Charge Red Ranger Dino Drive Mode': What? *'Mordecai': Nothing. *'Rigby': How long do you think we have until wereached Genesis? Trivia *Mordecai's Gang have saved the day in Regular Doctor Who. Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers